Really Friends?
by frombehindthekeyboard
Summary: Were they really her friends?


**Hi. Let's clear a few things up before we start, shall we?**

**Thing number one: Elsa has no powers. Instead, she has anger issues.**

**Thing number two: Hans isn't evil. He did do something not-so-nice to Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff, but that's not important.**

**Thing number three: This is a modern middle school AU.**

**Thing number four: Elsa and Anna are not sisters. **

**Thing number five: There are no pairings. The characters are all only friends. Come on, guys. This is a middle school AU.**

**Well, that's it for my thing list. Heh heh. Anyway... Read on, my cucumbers.**

Elsa was trying so hard to fight the tears. She'd done it _again._ Granted, this time, it was her choice, but really, what's the difference?

_That's it, Elsa! We're done!_

_I never knew we were a couple, Anna._

_You know what I mean! You can't lash out at people and then expect them to still want to be your friend!_

_I don't._

_That isn't my point! Just stay away from us!_

The flashback of the second time Elsa's best friend Anna "broke up" with in her fifth grade flooded into her mind. Elsa had been having a bad- no. Horrible. Elsa had been having a horrible day. Her parents were going through a messy divorce, and her father sometimes took it out on her.

The memories of her father screaming in her face pushed their way to the front of her mind, replacing the "break up" memory.

_DID I NOT TELL YOU TO BE READY?!_

_I-I was!_

_NO, YOU WERE NOT!_

Usually at that point, Elsa's mother would step in, shielding Elsa from her father's anger. But on that particular morning her mother had to be at work early. And so, at recess, Elsa had made a mean comment to one of her friends.

Now, of course, she knew it was wrong. Her mind was screaming at her, _Don't say this! Don't say this! _But she didn't listen. she said it anyway.

But did Anna really have to "break up" with her?

Of course Elsa had been wrong. But did real friends really ditch their friends just because of one comment? Anna hadn't even let Elsa explain. And, to make matters better, Elsa had found out through Hans, the only person in her group of friends who hadn't abandoned her, that one of Anna's other friends Rapunzel had talked her into letting Elsa go.

She'd had to apologize, and of course she thought that was fair. Elsa was wrong, she needed to right the wrong. Anna excepted Elsa back with open arms, and so did Kristoff. And everything was fine. At least, for a while.

Another memory weaseled its way to Elsa's mind. The first time Anna had broken up with her, in fourth grade. It was a Friday. That had also been a bad day. Would you believe it if I said that the divorce between Elsa's parents lasted for a good three years?

This time, she'd made a remark that wasn't sarcastic, but apparently came off that way.

It was a cop game, and Elsa had gotten in jail. She'd said that she enjoyed being in jail. It was true. The jail area was in the shade, a nice breeze was going, and she'd gotten to watch the events of recess without interruption.

_You know Elsa, you're making a lot of people angry. _

And Elsa hadn't even said the comment to Anna's friends! Well, they might have been her friends. Elsa wasn't exactly sure. She knew that Anna didn't usually hang out with them, though.

Then, after a few minutes, Anna had come back and told Elsa that they couldn't be friends. Elsa had played it cool, like she always did in hard situations. When she wasn't getting screamed at, of course.

What infuriated her even more was on Monday, Anna had come up to Elsa like nothing had happened, like she hadn't just ended their friendship. But Elsa wasn't angry then. She was too happy that Anna wasn't still mad at her, that this time, she'd been the one to welcome Anna back.

But, thinking it over, standing in the middle of the sidewalk on her way back from Arendelle Catholic Middle and High School, Elsa realized: she _was _angry.

Those hadn't been the only times Anna and Elsa had fought. But the other big times, Elsa had been the one to end it. Although, one of the times, it had been a horribly thought out April Fool's joke. She'd been angry at first, but then got the idea.

Oh, if she could have seen the look one Anna's face when Elsa told her happy early April Fool's! The look on Merida's was _classic. _

But this time, she hadn't officially ended it with Anna. Anna had asked her a question, and Elsa had acted as if she was confused that Anna was really talking to her.

Why did Elsa do that?

Maybe because she was just angry at the world. Her locker wouldn't open, she was beyond tired, and a group of the more popular kids in the class had made a parody to some stupid reggae song she hated.

Oh yeah, and Anna was also kind of acting as if Elsa didn't exist.

She didn't have a problem with Anna wanting to work with her other friends. Elsa wasn't really the possessive type. But Anna claimed to be able to know when her friends were upset, but she didn't seem to pick up on the fact that Elsa was glaring down at her notebook and growling under her breath.

And then Anna asked some question about some homework assignment or test.

Yup, that kind of pissed Elsa off.

And then, at the end of the day, when she was getting ready to go home, she didn't get _one _goodbye. She could understand nothing from Anna. But not even a 'see ya' from Hans or Kristoff or Rapunzel (who she'd grown closer to) or even Merida!

Which brought Elsa back to one question. One question that haunted and hurt.

Were her friends _really _her friends?

Sure, she'd known them as long as she could remember. She had enough dirt on them to last for at least a month of blackmail. (But Elsa wouldn't do that, friend or not.) But she'd never really opened up to them. Never really let them in on how crappy a life she had. It wasn't as bad as some peoples, but it could still fall under the 'crappy' category. And she'd only given her friends the so-watered-down-they-might-as-well-be-water versions. Never let them know that she was hurting.

Elsa knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to tell her friends how she _really _felt. How that her own mind had become the only person she could confide in.

But she knew she wouldn't. She would go back to school tomorrow. She would fake a smile. Force a laugh. Put up that facade of a happier her.

Elsa dreaded the morning.

**Well, that was angsty. But it's kind of based off of reality... Heh heh. Don't worry, I plan on this being my only angst-fic for a while. Probably. Maybe. Anyway, remember what I said about that quote game in my profile? Well, I'm starting it now. **

**Wait, you don't know what I'm talking about?!**

**Well, go to my profile and read it!**

**Right now!**

**GO!**

**Okay, you know what's going on? Good. FIRST TO GUESS WHAT I QUOTED GETS A CHAPTER IN MY TWILIGHT STORY DEDICATED TO THEM! (Hint: There are two quotes. Double Hint: Songs are included in the game.)**


End file.
